


and you haven’t moved an inch, such that i would not know

by cordsycords



Series: L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020 [1]
Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020, Literal Sleeping Together, well early evenings in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordsycords/pseuds/cordsycords
Summary: Eva and Jasper wake up after their first night together.Written for the L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020 prompt: Waking Up TogetherCoda to my previous ficour hungers appeased, our heartbeats becoming slow.
Relationships: Eva/Jasper Heartwood
Series: L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720987
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	and you haven’t moved an inch, such that i would not know

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYY FLUFF FEST.
> 
> We need all the happiness we can get y'all. So here are two fluffy vampires in love.
> 
> This is written as a small coda to my previous fic: [_our hungers appeased, our heartbeats becoming slow_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142182), so if you haven't read that fic please do!
> 
> (Title from In A Week, by Hozier)

At the beginning of a long line of early evenings spent waking up within each other’s arms, she is the one to do so first.

Her eyes blink slowly open, a heavy haze of lethargy quickly lifting as her tired mind catches up to her all-too-awake body. She doesn’t know where she is at first, eyes flitting about the dark room to find purchase on something familiar. There is a voice telling her to be frightened, the darkest places in her life have never been the happiest, and yet she doesn’t _feel_ scared. No, somewhere deep down, she knows she is fine, she knows she is _safe_.

She blinks a couple more times, and the darkness peels away to reveal a small room, and a small bed, and a bedside table with a lamp and a small pile of books. There are arms around her, and a body beneath her and--

Her mind catches up. _Jasper_ , it supplies, _it’s Jasper_.

The wave of relief that washes over her is sudden, the smile that grows across her face even more so. It pulls and stretches at her lips, and within seconds she is smiling to the point of giddiness, almost on the edge of laughter. Fully awake now, she takes in his features, relaxed when he is at rest, his body completely still, his head turned toward her. She reaches out a tentative finger, tracing a black vein across the ridge of his brow and down his cheek, her cold flesh touching his as lightly as a snowflake’s kiss.

Knocking her out of the moment is the sight of lace wrapped around her arms, the warded gloves sparking against her skin with the barest hint of magic. She had kept them on, though for what reason she can’t remember. She relieves herself of them with haste, practically tearing them off, then rolling them into a ball to be thrown to the floor on the opposite side of the room.

He had been so careful with her last night, so tentative around her barriers, every movement a question of permission, hopefully awaiting her answer. She doesn’t want him to have to ask anymore.

Reaching over his body, she turns on the lamp at the bedside, illuminating the room in a soft sun-like glow. She can see him better like this, settling back down to where she was lying in his arms, her ear placed on his unbeating heart as she waits for him to wake up.

 _Wake up_. As if he is asleep. He is not asleep, he is dead, and she is waiting for his dead body to reanimate itself in a supernatural imitation of living. There is no quiet rise and fall of his chest, no silent twitches that reveal his dreams, no tired mumblings of irritation as he tries to sleep while she pokes him to stay awake. Still, she has learned to take her little pleasures, and this, for now, is good enough.

Unlike her calm return into wakefulness, he jolts back to life, every muscle in his body suddenly going taught and then relaxing once more. A low growl forms in his throat, a sharp tone of pain rumbling through his chest. She’s surprised to see that his rising is so much more violent than his own, her hand immediately going to his cheek to comfort him.

His hand catches hers in air, his fingers clamping a vice around her wrist. His eyes finally open, their cold steel burrowing into her own. Completely still, they stare at one another like this, recognition slowly dawning on his face as his grip loosens. He looks at their hands, his fingers touching her skin rather than burning white lace, a realization crossing his features. He brings them to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss to her bare skin before bringing it back down to rest on his chest, a mirror of the night before.

“Hey,” he greets her, his voice still hanging on to the low rumble of sleep.

“Hi,” she replies, a smile returning to her face.

“I’m--”

“Don’t,” she interrupts his apology, pressing her index finger against his lips to stop it in its tracks. He closes his mouth, and she removes her finger, her own playful smile reflected on his face. Even as she backs away, he leans toward her, and just as she senses his intentions she closes her eyes and feels the press of his lips against hers.

His hesitancy from the previous evening disappears when he kisses her, surging against her as she kisses him back. His hand works its way to the back of her head, fingers digging into her hair while the other one traces down her spine until it stops at the small of her back. There’s no space left between them, their bodies pressed together, nothing to separate them, not even the need to breathe. When they finally do part, she presses her forehead against his, a quiet sigh of happiness escaping her, being returned by his own quiet rumble.

“I think I missed this, too.”


End file.
